We were going to be queens
by HalliwellMB
Summary: AU. What if Patty had a secret that turns into her daughters curse after dying? They'll try to save each other, but it's all a trap. Dark fic. Four sisters, four sections: starting with Prue, ending with Paige.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys :) I had disappeared, and I'm sorry for that, but I did because one of my fics "We all were going to be queens" was deleted with NO reason. I got an alert, and it said "the reason is ... " yes, three dots. That was the reason. So pissed and frustrated I had decided that I would never ever post another thing on here, but I thought It was unfair for you and also for me, so I'm back reposting my fic and updating all others. I hope you're still here for me!**

**PS: It isn't that I'm against FF, it's just that if you can't send me a real reason, I can't take you seriously. If you've something to tell me, I'm open to read it, but please, three dots are a joke. Mean and evil joke.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

"Mommy, the poem, please?," asked Paige with a big, cheery and toothy smile.

"Please!," insisted Phoebe, making a pot and pulling her mother's white shirt, as her baby sister.

Patty giggled and made sure she had grabbed the basket she was carrying right, as she looked back to check on Piper and Prue who were behind, carrying a bag and a bottle respectively.

"Of course sweetheart, just give me a second to get things set," smiled the mother of the four, six, eight and eleven years old.

It was the first day of summer break and the weather seemed to be as happy and in good mood as all children, allowing them to have a nice day to play and enjoy their free time. A warm sun was caressing the five women skins and the wind let them enjoy the delicious aroma coming from Patty's basket that contained exquisite food cooked by herself. She left the object on the grass.

Phoebe sat butterfly style, or with the soles of her shoes together and her legs flexed and with her hands around her feet. Paige lay down with her stomach to the ground, leaning her head between her hands and playing to shake her feet, competing Phoebe, who was rising and lowering her knees, just to rise them again non-stop. Both were resting under the shadow of a big willow tree alongside of a river not very abundant, but enough to play and swim in it; as every time their mother brought them there.

Piper and Prue left what they were carrying on the floor. Piper found a little space among the flowers that were around, but without the tree's shadow protection, and she didn't care: she liked the sun, and it wasn't really strong. She put her hands on the grass, behind her back, and lay down with her head over them.

"Sunblock, Piper," said her mother, taking the cream from the bag that her daughter had carried for her, spreading it over her arms that were exposing from her sleeveless yellow dress.

The girl wrinkled her nose when she felt her mom's hands spreading the sunblock on her face, and smiled when she kissed the tip of her nose.

"Careful when climbing, Prue," said Patty, not needing to look forward to know that her eldest daughter was climbing to a branch of the willow to lean her back on the trunk and let her legs hang from it.

"Are we ready yet?," asked Phoebe, insisting, making her mom giggle again.

Patty sat on a rock that she used as seat when she recited them her favorite poem, which, from habit, had became also theirs, and that, without knowing it, would seal their fates forever.

"_We all were going to be queens, of four kingdoms above sea..."_

_"Prue with Piper!,"_ said the older ones.

_"And Phoebe with Paige!_", added the younger ones.

Patty nodded, laughing to herself; the original poem had different names, but the girls loved listening to stories with their names, so, as they were being born and growing, each one had adopted the name of a queen, and was for that that the poem was so special for them.

_"With braids of seven-years-olds, of the four kingdoms, we said, undoubted as the Koran, that for big and full they would reach the sea"._

The girls smiled, relaxed, and Patty couldn't be happier; having her daughters with her was the best that could have happened to her in her whole life, which was tough, really tough. The father of her first three girls had died in a car crash when Phoebe was barely one, and with him, the girls' grandmother. The dad of her youngest, Paige, didn't exist to her. She was alone: Patricia Halliwell was alone.

_"Four husbands they would marry, and they were kings and singers, as David, Judah's king"._

Piper took off her shoes and put her socks inside of them, and her younger sisters imitated her in an action that Prue had made before climbing the tree. Nature and the family were one, and there was nothing they loved more than that little secret place that was only theirs.

_"And as being big our kingdoms, they would have..."_

_"Not missing!,"_ yelled Paige, standing up with a little jump.

_"Green seas_," said Piper in a low voice, smiling.

_"Algae seas!,"_ added Prue from her branch.

_"And the crazy bird of pheasant!,_" sang Phoebe as she started chasing Paige while making noises, laughing with her, pretending she was one of those.

Prue and Piper were laughing at their sister's laughter, and Patty, she was so proud of them.

"Be careful with the lake," said standing from the rock and getting closer to the tree to help Prue getting down from the tree, but without taking an eye from the others.

"Go on mom, please," asked Piper.

_"And as having all the fruits, tree of milk, tree of bread, the guayacán we wouldn't cut nor we would bite metal..."_

"Tickles!," shouted Prue, Paige and Phoebe, at picking the relaxed and calmed Piper as target of their games.

"Wait, no!," she squealed, standing quickly and running as fast as she could.

The skirts of the girls' dresses were going up and down while running, and although Patty knew that the pastel colors they were wearing would end up dirty with grass, mud and tree bark, she didn't stop their adorable games and, with love and dedication, she watched the girls running, rolling over the flowers and also, playing in the lake. Prue and Piper, for being the oldest and more responsible, were each one in charge of a little sister in a tacit agreement, what didn't mean that Patty didn't take care of all of them as they deserved.

"_And in the Elqui valley, were there are thousand of mountains or more, those who came are singing, and those who are coming will sing_," said Patty, finishing the poem, smiling from the bottom of her heart at seeing how united and protective over the others were her daughters, "_On land we will be queens, of veridical reign, and being big our kingdoms, we all to the sea will arrive"._

* * *

**When fanfiction deleted the original version of this fic, I also lost all my reviews and my reviewers, so I'm sorry if I can't say hi to you or reply :( I had to re do this prologue because I had only the Spanish version of it, so I hope my English is a little better than before. See you!**

**PS: This is a short (and translated) version of Gabriela Mistral's poem, "Todas íbamos a ser reinas".**


	2. First queen, chapter I: Prue

**Ok guys, I know it's been seven months since I posted this and I'm sorry, but you need to understand I'm still a little frustrated over the situation (the deleting thing). Anyway, I'm back :) I hope you're still here.**

_**I need to remind you that this is a "M" fic, so please, if you can't take it, leave the room slowly without making eye-contact before it's too late. And if you've something to say, please, PM me: there's no need to report and get this deleted again. I'm always open to talk and change things if there's respect in the message.**_

* * *

**First queen, chapter I: Prue.**

My name is Prue, actually, Prudence, but nobody calls me like that except for one teacher and my father. Correction: the only teacher that hates me and my stepfather. Mom told us he isn't our dad and that he knows it, but he doesn't know we know, because he wanted us to believe he is. It's weird, I don't get it...

Well, where was I? Oh, right. I miss my mother...she died one year ago in a car accident. I call it fate. My dad and grandmother died in a car accident too, when I was five years old: that's why mom had to leave our hometown, San Francisco (California), and come here, Las vegas (Nevada). Here she made a new home, and tried to build a new life with me and my two little sisters, Piper and Phoebe. Thanks God she met my stepfather, he's really hard and strict, but a good man. Mom married him and had a baby, Paige, our youngest sister with him, but for some reason, she didn't want them to know he's her father...I'm the only one who knows that and she asked me to keep the secret. My stepdad doesn't know Paige is his daughter, either. I don't know what was through my mother's mind, but I have to respect her will, and will keep the secret forever as she asked me to do.

After my mom's death, he took care of us as our father, of course. We call him dad, father, daddy sometimes, and he acts as one. He has a club that works at nights in the first floor of our house, my sisters and I live in the second floor, each one has her own room that's almost a one-room apartment. It's awesome. He lives in a room he has in the backyard from the club, so he can manage it better. He lived with mom there...

I can't help but shed a tear, I miss her so much!...specially today, October 28, my birthday. She's not here. She didn't wake me up with a hug or kiss, she didn't sing to me or brought me breakfast to bed with a little present...she didn't help me to prepare my sweet sixteen party as she always wanted to. And I sigh, because there's nothing I can do about it, and I don't want to cry, because I don't want my mother to feel sad wherever she is or my sisters to notice I have been crying. I know they miss her too, also that they will do everything to make me feel happy in my special day. I can't deceive them.  
So I finally get up from bed and stretch a little. Today is Tuesday and though it's exciting, I can't wait for Friday to come: my party will be that night, and all my classmates will attend. Dad paid a lot of money, although I told him it wasn't not necessary, but he told me that that day was going to be a night that I won't forget and that that worth it. I love him, but I don't stand him most of times. Actually, I was thinking that, as soon as I finish my college and get a good job, I'm leaving this town with my three sisters to a better place...he's not bad, but his words hurt, and his attitude is abusive. I don't want to lose my relationship with my father, or stepfather, so I guess it's better to run and call twice per week. I don't know, I still have time to think about it.

I feel the door of my room opening, and I know who are coming, but I pretend I don't, widening my eyes to their maximum expansion at the view of my three sisters with a cake on her hands, singing to me:

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Princess Prudence, happy birthday yo you".

I hear them laughing and they put the cake in front of me so I can blow the candles. Sixteen candles.

"Make a wish!," celebrates Paige very excited, she loves parties and cakes, as all nine years old do.

"Three wishes, silly," said Phoebe, and makes me laugh. She's in that age, you know? She's ten and believes the world is in her hands.

"Just hurry up, it's heavy," complains Piper trying to not be rude, and I smile.

1) I want my sisters to be happy.  
2) I want my sisters to be healthy.  
3) I want to be able to give them the life they deserve.

I lean over and blew the candles, while Piper leaves the cake over one of the tables I have in my room.

"What you wished for?," asks me Paige, hugging me from the neck like a little panda.

"She can't tell you, if she does, the wish won't come true," explains Piper sitting in front of me, next to Phoebe.

"I hate that rule, always leaves me curious," complains the little one and we all laugh about it.

"So, we brought you some breakfast to bed," celebrates Phoebe, jumping to cut the cake, "Don't get used".

"You're the best," I say, and they make faces of _we know, you don't need to tell us how cool we are._

"Are all things ready for this Friday,?" asks Piper. She's always worried and taking care of everyone, like a mini mom. She's the most loyal face of my mother, I can't believe how similar they're with only thirteen years old.

"All things set," I smile, and Phoebe hands me my slide of cake I eat happily, "This is really yummy!"

"Of course it is, is your favorite," says Paige, proud of themselves.

"Iced mango and frosting," say they all together.

"Weird as you," jokes Phoebe, handing a slice to Paige.

I laugh. My birthday can't be better. Well, actually it can, if only mom, dad and grams were here...but I can't cry for what it's lacking, but enjoy what I have, right?

"Is the birthday girl awake already?," asks my father, Nicholas, with a little box in his hands.

"Hi," I say smiling and he kisses my cheek.

"Happy birthday baby girl, I hope you like this," tells me while I'm opening the little golden box with red decorations I'm unfolding slowly.

"That's so beautiful!, Isn't it daddy?," asks Paige covering her mouth with her hands, overreacting as always.

I take the gold chain in my hands, and I can read my name on it, and I start crying non stop.

"You didn't like it?," asks Paige with a sad face, hugging me tight. I accept her embrace and kiss her cheek, I love my baby sister, she's such an angel.

"I love it. Thank you dad," I say, and if I don't hug him, is because Paige is almost glued to me.

"Your mother prepared this for you long ago. If you pay attention to the letter, it's her..."

"Handwritting, I would recognize it anywhere," I complete for him, he nods.

"That's cool. I want one too," says Phoebe taking the chain in her hands, pretending I'm not crying. Pretending mom is not dead, or in the worst case, that she doesn't care that she is.

"Her handwritting was really sophisticated," comments Piper, with her eyes watered also.

"I miss mom...," says Paige crying on my shoulder, and I don't know what to tell her.

I see that dad is getting uncomfortable and tries to run. That's what he does: escape from problems.

"Okay girls. You can talk and play only twenty more minutes, school is waiting for you and you know I don't like girls late, bad grades or behavior," he tells us with a serious tone before leaving my room and I thank God, I hate how insensitive he can be.

"Take this, I know you liked it," says Phoebe approaching Paige and giving her a flower of candy that was decorating my cake.

I can't help but try to hug her, she's sweet, she has a golden heart and tries to be strong, but she doesn't let me. She's too hard with herself, that worries me.

"Yes I loved it!, thank you Pheebs!," claps Paige and suddenly, she forgets about her crying and mine, and I can see her face is getting spotted with candy.

"Who wants more?," asks Phoebe, and gets back to cut more cake. And she cuts one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight slices only to do something. I know that's her way to cry her heart out.

Piper stares at me, she has her eyes red and her face wet, makes me feel better that at least two of us show our feelings freely. I do it sometimes, like today a while ago...I hope Phoebe does it when she's in her room and nobody can see her, at least.

"Well, today I'm taking care of Paige though is your turn," says Piper, taking our baby sister's hand and leading her to her room. Isn't that Paige doesn't know how to do her stuff by her own, but we help her anyway...we try to be the mom she doesn't have.

"I will put this here," says Phoebe, opening the mini fridge I have near my TV and leaving there the cake.

I know she wants to complain about us helping Paige, but she doesn't because that would mean us taking care of her also, and tough she wants us close, she doesn't let us. She acts as she were older than she is, Piper says it's just a phase. I want to believe her.

And again, I'm alone in my room. I take my necklace and look up.

"Thank you for being here today. Thank you for being here everyday" I say to my mother, wherever she is.

I move and I see that there's something in the upper side of the box, it's, a letter?

_"To my dear Prue. Happy sweet sixteen my baby. I can't believe you have grown this much, I still can remember how small you were when you were a newborn...my first born...I couldn't be more proud of you than what I am. Thank you for existing, you changed my life. You and your sisters are my whole life._  
_Love, your mother, who can't live without you, because nobody can live without their heart."_

I put my chain and go to the shower, and then sit while the hot water flows. And now, that I'm alone, no one can see me and dad won't ask me to stop crying and get ready for school, I cry. I cry hard, because I miss her, because I need her and because my sisters do. Because Paige is too young and have memories she will soon forget, because Phoebe is closing her heart a bit more everyday, because Piper feels insecure and needs a mother's hug, and because I...because I'm not as good as she was taking care of this three beautiful girls. I can't take care of myself, I don't understand my own feelings...she always did, she always knew what was happening to me even before I could.

"Happy birthday to me," I whisper, and shut my eyes tight, trying to hear her voice before time manages to make me forget how it was.

* * *

**Ok, nex chapter is where all the sweetness is over so, yeah. I won't stop warning you, guys.**

_**Review(s)**** response(s)**_:

**Roganjalex:** Hi there! Thank you very much for leaving me a review! Please, keep in mind it's not going to be a soft fic, but cruel and violent, so I understand if you don't want to come back. Thank you again!


End file.
